Until the last Panda Lilly dies
by dangerouslyovereducated
Summary: My version of how the final episode SHOULD have ended. ZUTARA COMPLETE R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

I am a super avatar fan :D (despite my teenage age ^^) This will end up as a Zutara shipping, if you don't like it; then you don't have to read it. Alternate ending to final ep.

Katara pulled out of the kiss and paused. She thought back to the play on Ember Island, and what the actress playing her had said. She thought about the caves in Ba Sing Se and a certain banished prince.

"Aang, I…I can't do this." She bit her bottom lip and looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean? You said that after the war we could be together, and you kissed me back just now!" the Avatar exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for leading you on like this. The truth is, Aang, I care about you like a brother. That's it"

She may as well have punched him in the stomach. It was like all the breath just left his body.

"You will always be a special person to me, Aang; you know that, and you have a special place in my heart. It's just, I don't think I'm ready to be known as the "Avatar's girl." I hope you understand." She looked at him for the first time during the conversation.

"I do. I'm not happy, but I understand." Aang said, letting out a sigh.

Katara embraced him. "No one will ever replace you. Thank you for be so understanding."

Aang nodded. "Now let's go back inside before Sokka has a melt down."

Zuko and Mai were sitting on the couch. They both saw Aang and Katara walk in from outside. As much as he tried to deny it, Zuko had to admit that there was something about Katara that appealed to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mai looking bored, as always. He sighed mentally. He cared about Mai, that much was obvious to him, but his feelings for Katara were something completely different. She made him feel whole; like without her around, there was another half of him that could only be supplied when she was near.

It was then her knew what he had to do. He turned to Mai, and nudged her gently, as it appeared she was starting to doze off.

"Mai, we need to talk." Zuko said, turning to face her.

" Can't it wait? I'm tired." She turned away from him, apparently with the intention of going back to sleep.

"No, this can't wait. Mai, I care about you, I really do, it's just…"

Mai's head shot up. "Are you breaking up with me? AGAIN?"

Zuko laughed nervously. "Well, at least this time, it's not in a letter, right?"

Mai fumed and stood up, storming out.

"Well, that could have gone better." Zuko mumbled under his breath.

That night, Katara couldn't sleep. She felt terrible about what she had done to Aang; but she couldn't just live a lie and be miserable for the rest of her life.

She sighed and walked back to her room. On her bed were a note and a bouquet of panda lilies.

She groaned inwardly. Aang just wouldn't give up, although she had to admire the sweetness in his actions. Picking up the note, she read:

_Katara,_

_Here is a bouquet of thirteen panda lilies, twelve real and one fake. I will love you until the last lily dies. _

_-Zuko_

Katara gasped. She looked down at the flowers, there were indeed twelve real and one fake panda lilies.

"Do you like them?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

Katara turned to see Zuko standing in the doorframe.

He smiled. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a _fake _panda lily."

"Did you really mean what you said? About loving me?" Katara asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Zuko walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "See for yourself." He whispered in her ear; and kissed her on the lips.

The panda lilies, now since forgotten, were consequently crushed between their bodies. In Katara's eyes however, it didn't matter because as long as she had her ever-lasting panda lily, she would have Zuko. And that was enough for her.

All right, so this is my first Avatar fic attempt and I haven't written fan fiction in a while, therefore, if it turns out to bomb, I won't be too disappointed. However, I would like some feedback if anyone actually bothered to read this whole thing. Keep in mind, I had MAJOR writer's block as well. Anyway, ja ne minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick author's note: Thank you so so much to everyone who not only ****read**** to those who actually reviewed and added it to their favorite stories!!! Massive amounts of sweets and love to all of you. **

**Now I'm asking for a favor. If anyone has any story ideas, mainly for a Zutara coupling, please do not hesitate to send them to me. This can include anything from a one-shot to a songfic. Keep in mind though, with the songfics, I can be picky because I have to know the song and think it fits well; so if you don't see your suggestion, please don't be offended. **

**Third, I'm thinking of doing Thumbelina Avatar style; and I would like some feedback from people who out of Katara's "boyfriends" you think would be best for the mole, the grasshopper, and the toad. **

**Thank you again so very much!!!!**

**Ja ne, **

**Mei-Mei **


End file.
